Broker
Broker is one of the four boroughs of Grand Theft Auto IV's version of Liberty City and the third largest next to Dukes. It contains 12 out of the city's 65 neighborhoods, while its population is the third highest, estimated at 1,368,198. Its real-life archetype is Brooklyn. It is situated to the south of the borough of Dukes and connected to Algonquin by the Broker and Algonquin bridges. Streets in Broker are named after Western-era cowboys and cowboy-related words (Cassidy Street, Deadwood Street, Earp Street, Hickock Street, and Kid Street are some examples). Avenues in Broker are primarily been named after Indian tribes (Iroquois Ave, Mohawk Avenue, Onondaga Avenue, Seneca Avenue are some examples). Broker and Dukes are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area that share an island. Waters separate all other boroughs. This is the borough in which the player begins GTA IV, in which Niko Bellic meets his cousin Roman Bellic, and GTA CW, in which Huang Lee escapes from a sunken car in BOABO and to talk to Wu Lee about the loss of Yu Jian. Broker's central business district is its Downtown neighborhood, which is a successful business district beside Outlook Park with tall buildings. Broker is still a poor borough shown in other areas though, as it was from the beginning; around eastern Broker including Schottler, Firefly Projects, and Beechwood City there are many hobos and gang members along with a high crime rate fueled by an underground drug market. Likewise, some areas in Hove Beach can be dangerous too, for example there are many armed Russian gangsters hanging around in the industrial part of Hove Beach as well as near Niko and Romans Apartment. Much of western Broker consists of safer, middle-class neighborhoods along with the busy downtown area. Character Broker has a very large diversity in the characters of various districts, as like real-life Brooklyn. The western districts (East Hook, BOABO) are gritty, run down and industrial, however in some cases gentrification is common. In other districts, like Outlook, Rotterdam Hill and South Slopes, a diverse, upper and lower middle-class population of yuppies, immigrants, businesspeople, working-class and hipsters resides, There are also districts with their own individual, ethnic minority identities, these include; Eastern European: Hove Beach, African American: Firefly Projects and Schottler, and Jamaican/Caribbean: Schottler & Beechwood City, The borough also offers areas with important uses, such as a business district and urban center: Downtown Broker, Entertainment: Firefly Island and an affluent, gated, residential area for some of Liberty City's wealthiest: Beachgate. Places of Interest in Broker *Broker Bridge *Broker Navy Yard (Mohanet Ave, East Hook) * Funland (Crockett Ave and Oneida Ave, Hove Beach) * Outlook Park (Surrounded by Montauk Ave, Gibson St, and Oneida Ave, Outlook) *Soldier's Plaza (Montauk Ave and Sundance St, Outlook) Notable Residents *Jermaine Andrews *Mori Kibbutz *Niko Bellic (formerly) *Roman Bellic (formerly) *Ivan Bytchkov (before the events of Ivan the Not So Terrible) *Anna Faustin *Ilyena Faustin *Mikhail Faustin (formerly) *Vladimir Glebov (formerly) *Jon Gravelli, Jr. *Michael Graves *Mori Green (formerly) *Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz *"Little" Jacob Hughes *Teafore “Real Badman” Maxwell-Davies *Dardan Petrela (formerly) *Kenny Petrovic *Lenny Petrovic (formerly) *Oleg Minkov(formerly) *Dimitri Rascalov (formerly) *Lyle Rivas (formerly) *Tom Rivas (formerly) *Isaac Roth (formerly) *Roy Zito *Mel *Muscovski *Michelle Businesses in Broker * Burger Shot (Carson Street, Beechwood City) * Car Wash (Tutelo Avenue, Beechwood City) * Comrades Bar (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * Express Car Service (Cisco Street/Iroquois Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * Homebrew Café (Beechwood City) * Memory Lanes bowling alley (The Promenade, Firefly Island) * Perestroika (Tulsa Street, Hove Beach) * Pay 'n' Spray (Gibson Street, Outlook) * Russian Clothier (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * The 69th Street Diner (Bart Street/ Mohawk Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * TW@ (Oneida Avenue, Outlook) Neighborhoods ]] * Beachgate (Seagate) * Beechwood City (Flatbush) * BOABO (DUMBO) * Downtown (Downtown Brooklyn) * East Hook (Red Hook) * Firefly Island (Coney Island) * Firefly Projects (Brownsville, East New York, Ocean Hill)'' * Hove Beach (Brighton Beach, Bay Ridge)'' * Outlook (Prospect Park) * South Slopes (Park Slope, Crown Heights) * Rotterdam Hill (Clinton Hill, Brooklyn Heights) * Schottler (Bedford Stuyvesant, Bushwick) Trivia *Originally, Broker would have featured a neighbourhood called '''Goatherd', which, judging by its name, may have been based on off Sheepshead Bay, shown on sign along the Broker-Dukes Expressway. *A "broker" is either a party that mediates between a buyer and a seller in accounting deals or stock trading. *Broker is home to another chapter of The Lost MC. Johnny meets up with members of the Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge during the mission Diamonds in the Rough. Jason Michaels, a recently patched member of The Lost, also calls for help from the Broker chapter during No Love Lost. However little is revealed about the Broker chapter and it is never revealed which neighbourhood they are based in. *The Island which comprises of both Broker and Dukes has the shape of the African continent turned upside down on a map. This is somwhat coincidental as the majority of the African population in Liberty appears to reside here. However, it must also be noted that the Jamaicans, Hispanics and the Russians also live in this area. *Broker is well known for its presence of hipsters. This can be noticed especially through Radio Broker, a radio station that appeals directly to hipsters. *There is a clothing manufacturer named Broker, based on the borough as seen through the name and logo, who design clothing popular among hipsters. de:Broker es:Broker fr:Broker nl:Broker pl:Broker pt:Broker sv:Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Broker Category:Locations Category:Liberty City in GTA IV